1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted telephoto type lens system for use in a single lens reflex camera and more particularly to a wide angle lens system with an aperture ratio greater than F/2.0 and a back focal distance greater than the focal length of the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various wide angle lens systems of inverted telephoto type have been suggested in the prior art such as that disclosed in the German Auslegeschrift No. 1246270 and the Japanese Patent Publications Nos. 45-28832 and 45-39874.
There is still a demand in the prior art to provide a high quality wide angle inverted telephoto lens system that can be economically manufactured. More particularly there is a demand to provide these features on an inverted telephoto type lens system having a compact size.